


You Can Watch Me Change

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett asks for Link’s assistance after he accidentally discovers one of his secret desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Watch Me Change

Rhett had always been a curious person. He enjoyed the research portion of his job because it allowed him to get paid to indulge his habit of getting lost down many an internet rabbit hole. This sense of curiosity and the desire to observe extended into his sex life as well. The idea of watching someone in their most vulnerable moments was a huge turn on, especially if the person seems to be unaware of his presence.

Rhett didn’t really allow himself to explore this aspect of his sexuality, mainly out of shame. He didn’t want to be seen as a creep or a “peeping tom”. Porn didn’t help much, as he preferred the presence of a live person instead of just gazing at images on a screen. He wanted to be in the same room as the person, or at least get as close as possible without disturbing them. The physical presence of a lone person unaware of his gaze made the experience much more intimate and erotic.

Rhett normally kept that part of himself deeply hidden in the back of his mind, but it began to surface again during an episode of GMM. It was a Thursday ep, right before Link’s birthday, and he had received a hand knit sweater vest from a fan. Link’s shirt was a mess; they had spent the main episode covering his hair in various food products in response to a fan question about Link’s hair routine. At the beginning of GMMore, Link stepped off camera to try on the vest. After assuring Rhett of where he was going, Link said “You can watch me change.” On the outside, Rhett seemed unfazed by Link’s facetious offer, but his mind began racing as he recalled a favorite memory from The Mythical Road Trip.

They were about halfway through their cross country journey from North Carolina to California and had just checked into their hotel room for the night. Rhett was relaxing on his bed when Link announced that he was going to take a shower. “Okay.” Rhett said mindlessly as he watched TV.

Rhett heard the water in the shower turn on, and a few seconds later Link opened the door far enough to stick his head out.

“Hey Rhett, can you hand me my sweatpants? I forgot to bring them in there with me.”

“Sure.” Rhett got up and handed Link the grey cotton pants. When he sat back down, he noticed Link had left the bathroom door slightly open. He licked his lips as he tried to catch a glimpse of him.

_Really, Rhett? Spying on Link?_  He thought to himself.  _You’re taking it too far._ During the course of their friendship, Rhett and Link had seen each other naked, but those moments were always followed by averted eyes and apologies. Rhett had never felt a desire to see Link naked or in any state of undress before, but now that the opportunity had presented itself he couldn’t help but take advantage of it.  _Link is pretty hot, no denying that._

As Rhett wrestled with his feelings, the water stopped. He kept his head down as he heard Link open the shower curtain while humming a tune to himself.  _Just this once._ Rhett thought. He looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Link’s wet naked body, hair sticking to his glasses free face and drops of water running down his slender form. Rhett silently begged for Link to turn around so he could see his cock, but he kept his back turned the whole time he was drying off. _Damn it._ When Rhett heard the door open, he quickly turned his attention back to the TV.

“You okay, Rhett?” Link asked when he walked into the room. “You look a little dazed.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rhett replied absentmindedly. The sight of soaking wet Link was still at the forefront of his mind despite the fact that the man was now standing in front of him, dry and fully dressed. “I think I’m going to go for a walk and get some air.” Rhett scrambled out of bed and out the door, praying that Link wouldn’t see his arousal. He ended up walking around the hotel parking lot a bit before giving in and climbing into the truck and jerking off, muttering Link’s name. Ever since that night, Rhett craved more secretive glimpses of Link. He struggled with the idea of being attracted to his best friend, but couldn’t help but be drawn to him. After all these years it felt pretty natural.

When they started making Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link changed in front of each other all the time while preparing for skits or music video shoots. Those moments were often fraught with anxiety for Rhett as he drew on every reserve of self control he had.  _Should I peek at Link? How long until he notices? What will I do if he catches me?_  Any glances of Link he was able to catch he promptly filed away in the back of his mind, only to pull them out later when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts and a bottle of lube.

Not long after the hair treatment ep, Rhett finally got caught. He and Link were in their shared dressing room at the studio and Rhett was waiting for Link to change between taping eps. He was turned away from Link but had a full view of his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t notice how long he was staring at it until Link called his name.

“Rhett? Are you watching me change?”

Rhett turned a deep shade of red. “No.” Link crossed his arms, and Rhett could tell he didn’t believe him. He swallowed hard and decided to tell the truth. “Yes Link, I was watching you.”

Link smirked. “Why? You getting off on it or something?”

Rhett looked away, ashamed. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Link wasn’t expecting that answer. He sat down sheepishly and searched his mind for what to say next. Rhett was obviously embarrassed and Link didn’t want to make it worse.

“Um, okay. I guess that’s all right…”  Link nervously pulled at his shirt. “It’s just the two of us here, no one has to know.”

Rhett quickly launched into an apology. I’m so sorry Link. I have this thing where I like to watch and…”

“Like a fetish or something?” Link asked.

Rhett nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

“It’s okay Rhett, don’t worry about it. Have you watched anyone else besides me?”

Rhett shook his head. “No, you’re the only one. I watch porn sometimes but it’s not the same.”

Link could tell Rhett was upset about getting caught and wanted to make him feel better. “Can I do anything to help? I don’t quite understand your kink thing but I’m willing to try.”

Rhett took a deep breath and realized how tense he had been the entire time they were talking. He tried to relax a bit. “I know this sounds weird but do you think I could watch you sometime? Please? I promise I won’t interfere with anything you’re doing, I just feel safer doing this with you than with a stranger.”

Link saw the distress on Rhett’s face and felt sympathetic. He hated seeing Rhett in pain. “Sure, you can watch me. But let’s do this somewhere besides work. I don’t want to get caught.”

Rhett’s face was flush with relief. “Thanks Link. I appreciate this so much, you have no idea.”

Link put a reassuring hand on Rhett’s shoulder. “No problem Rhett. You know I’d do just about anything for you.”

Rhett and Link made plans to get together at Link’s house that weekend and have a “voyeurism session”. Link had never given any thought to the idea of having any type of sexual encounter with Rhett, but a part of him was looking forward to it. If he was completely honest, he felt quite flattered by the fact that Rhett liked to watch him. He enjoyed the fact that he had the ability to capture his friend’s attention like that.

Rhett arrived at Link’s house early Saturday afternoon. He tried to hide how nervous he was when he walked in the door.

“Link you don’t have to do this. It’s okay if you want to back out, I understand. I can find another person to do this with.”

Link shook his head. “It’s fine Rhett, really. I want to do this.” Link knew that Rhett was pretty sensitive about his voyeurism kink and wanted to protect him by doing it with him instead of sending him off to do it with a stranger.

“Thanks Link.” Rhett pulled him in for a tight hug. “Do you want to get started now?”

“Sure.” Link led Rhett into his bedroom, and Rhett looked around for a good hiding place.

“So what do you want me to do?”

Rhett smiled shyly. “Undress, walk around naked, maybe touch yourself a little. Whatever you normally do when no one’s around.”

Link raised his eyebrows a little. “I haven’t taken a shower yet, can I do that?”

Rhett face lit up. “That’s perfect.” Link’s willingness to participate put his mind at ease. “I’ll be over there in that corner, behind the bookshelf.” Rhett pointed to the bookshelf in the far corner of Link’s room. “Just act like I’m not here, okay? I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Okay.” Link sat on his bed and waited for Rhett to get settled. Once Rhett gave him the thumbs up, Link stood up and got undressed. He could feel Rhett’s eyes on him and hoped he was doing a good job. Link walked into the bathroom naked, leaving the door open in case Rhett wanted to take a peek.

Rhett grunted in satisfaction; he was already enjoying his time with Link. He could feel himself getting hard, but wasn’t sure if Link would be okay with him jerking off right there in his bedroom.

Link stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hey Link?” Rhett called out.

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I…touch myself? I’m really turned on right now.”

Link smirked, pleased that what he was doing was working. “Sure.” Link took off his towel and tossed it at Rhett. Rhett missed and the towel fell beside him; he was too mesmerized by the sight of Link’s lanky form.

_Move over just a little so I can see…yes good._  Rhett licked his lips at the sight of Link’s flaccid penis. He undid his jeans and removed them long with his boxers before beginning to tease himself.

Link walked over to his dresser and put on deodorant, then grabbed a bottle of lotion and sat on the end of the bed and applied it to his arms, legs, and chest. The room was quiet except for the sounds of Rhett’s whimpers and moans, and Link continued to act oblivious to Rhett’s presence.

When Link finished putting on lotion, he laid on his bed naked. He remembered Rhett’s request to act like he wasn’t there so he checked his phone, flipped through a book he was reading, then closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep. He slowly slid his hand down between his legs and touched himself a little.

Rhett arched his back and growled, his dick now fully erect. Link was sleeping naked; he never saw him so exposed before and it was incredibly sexy. Rhett gripped the edge of the bookcase and whined with satisfaction. He sped up his movements, stroking himself aggressively with his free hand while grinding his ass into the floor. “Fuck, Link.” he whispered under his breath. Link overheard him and smiled, eyes still closed. He touched himself a little more and felt himself getting a little turned on too.

Rhett was completely lost in a delirium of pleasure. Of all the voyeuristic experiences he had, this was the most exhilarating.  Having full access to Link’s private moments was even better than he had anticipated. He struggled to keep the sounds he was making to a minimum so he wouldn’t disturb Link, but he couldn’t help but cry out a little as he got closer to finishing.

Rhett hunched over and whimpered as he came, his vision going out of focus for a second. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as his orgasm kept him pinned to the floor. When he was done, Rhett slumped over and rested his head against the wall. He listened to his rapid heartbeat pound away inside his chest and smiled weakly.

Link ended up dozing off for a couple minutes, and when he woke up he saw Rhett curled up against the wall with a blissed out look on his face.

“Rhett? You okay?”

Rhett laughed. “Yup. I’m more than okay.”

Link smiled as he got up and got dressed. He went over to Rhett and handed him the towel he threw at him earlier. “So I did okay?”

Rhett sat up and began to cleaning himself up. “You were amazing.”  He said sweetly. He slid his pants back on and got up to go wash his hands. Link watched Rhett walk away and touched the spot where had been sitting; he’d never felt so close to him before.

“Can we do this again? Please?” he pleaded as he walked back into Link’s room.

“Absolutely.” Link said, walking toward Rhett. “I have to be honest, I kind of liked being watched.” Link brushed his hand against Rhett’s. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too.” Rhett said. It was obvious to the two men that what they just did was an intimate and significant moment in their friendship. They smiled at each other knowingly before heading towards the kitchen for lunch. 


End file.
